We All Grow Up
by Blackroseseeker
Summary: I thought that if Peter was in love with Wendy like in the 2003 movie he should grow up for her.


**Disclaimer I don't own the characters of Peter Pan or anything affiliated with the movie. I own nothing except the OCs in this fic.**

**We All Grow Up**

Wendy was 15. That time in a girls life when the whole world starts to open up. Young men in the proper circles start to show interest. Her birthday was just two weeks away, and her coming out party was in two months. She was every bit as beautiful as her childhood features promised she would become. She was the toast, the envy, and the talk of her social circle. Most importantly though she was miserable.

Wendy's aunt who insists upon making sure every detail of this year is perfect could not see this. Though to be fair the only ones who could see this were her parents, and the only ones who could guess at why were her numerous brothers.

Wendy played her role well. She danced a lot but never too much with any one young gentlemen. She smiled though her brothers and parents noticed that the right corner of her mouth never went quite as high as the left, but only those who knew what to look for would ever notice. Indeed everyone said that for a girl who was once wild enough to run away with her brothers for a few weeks she became remarkably elegant, charming, graceful, and even tempered.

This is the Wendy who sat staring out of her window. The Darlings had long since moved to a much larger house. How she tried to wish Peter Pan's arrival into reality before they moved so she could tell him where they were going but he never came. She cried herself to sleep for three nights in the new house knowing that if he ever did return he'd find some one else in the nursery and not know where to ever find her. That was four years before when she was twelve.

_I should be over such childhood dreams. Besides he was just a boy and if he where capable of love he would of grown up with me. _

Wendy tells herself this every morning, but she never believes it and on her darker mornings she wonders if he just wasn't capable of loving her that much. Maybe he had returned to the nursery to find another little girl there one that could entice him to grow up. Fortunately Wendy is not the self pity type and refuses to hold on to such early morning musings. She will get all the fun she can out of life. What had been affecting Wendy the last couple of months was all of her aunts talk of finally being a women.

_Wendy we need to go you have the final fitting for your dress in two hours and you know how long it takes to get into town._

Aunt Millicent's voice drifted down the hall to Wendy. Of course Wendy got up and meet her aunt at the top of the stairs.

_****_

Standing on the seamstress' platform Wendy listened as aunt Millicent unknowingly added to the weight that had been on Wendy's heart.

_Oh how beautiful you look Wendy. You'll have to turn down dances just to get a rest. I can hardly believe how well you've grown up now. You'll have your pick of men. I've no doubt about that. All you have to do is decide what you want your husband to be like and choose the young man that comes the closest._

It was the word Husband that caused the rush of pain to enter Wendy's chest. Sure she knew that society expected her to marry, but no one had ever used the word husband in anything related to her before now. Aunt Millicent would sometimes talk of her marriage, but she had brought that up before Peter had ever entered her life. It was the word husband the very word Hook had used to taunt Peter almost destroying him and all hope the rest of them had of escape that tore into Wendy as viciously as if Hook himself had decided to gut her.

_Wendy, Wendy! Wendy what is wrong? Wendy why are you crying dear?_

Wendy had not been aware that tears had slipped from her eyes.

_If we're finished here I want to go home aunt Millicent please._

_Alright get changed and we'll head back. The flower arrangements can wait a day or two._

Upon Wendy and their aunt's return the boys where immediately curious. Finally they sent John to talk to her.

_Why must it be me who goes?_

_Because...because...You've been her brother the longest._

_Yes of course, makes perfect sense see._

The boys all added in their hasty agreement to what Nibs has thought up.

Knocking softly at Wendy's door John half hoped that she would tell him to go away.

_Who is it?_

_It's John I came to talk thought you could use a good talk or something._

_Come in._

The boys didn't know that Wendy would have given anything to have someone to confide in, but she still felt almost motherly toward them and didn't feel right going to them, to burden them with her woes.

_Are you alright? I mean I...we have noticed you've been seeming down and uh. Well, we want to know why and if we can help. I mean we can guess why that's not to say that you wouldn't be over. I mean it's his loss. I'm uh going to stop talking now._

John finished his uncomfortable rant when he noticed tears in Wendy's eyes. they stared at each other a minute before Wendy spoke. Finally sure she would not break down again. Well, at least not today.

_Oh, John has it been that obvious? I hadn't wanted to burden all of you. Then today I ruin everything._

_Wendy you haven't ruined anything, but your facade did break today. Can I ask why, is it just the coming out party?_

At that the door to the room opened. As soon as John had entered closing the door behind him the rest of the boys had quietly shuffled to it so they could hear.

_Mind if we join you? _

Tootles asked shyly peaking his head around the door.

_Of course might as well since you've all been listening in the whole time._

Wendy chides them with a smile on her face. They had lost none of their ability to sneak around silently, but since the time in Never-land she could almost always catch them. She could almost feel their presence.

They boys were glad to see the smile no matter how faint it may have been.

_As you might guess I was just about to admit to how silly I've been these past four years._

_We don't think so at all. _Came the response in unison.

_Thank you, but I've been pinning over a boy I knew for a few weeks four years ago and is now decidedly to young for me. I believe that makes me quite silly. On top of which I have refused to talk to my excellent brothers about this. The only ones who would understand. Then today I_

_break into tears in the seamstress's shop all because aunt Millicent mentioned the word...husband._

At Wendy's last word all the boys froze. They remembered full well why Wendy would break at the word. It was the only thing that had ever almost defeated the undefeated Peter..

_You're not wrong about the facts, _Micheal spoke up, _but you are wrong in your conclusions none of that makes you silly._

_Micheal's right._ John added. _I wouldn't want to try to go for any girl that's ever been in love with Peter. Beside you'd only be silly if you refused to live, and you dear sister live every day. You even flirt within the proper social bounds of course, though we've all noticed that the secret kiss weighs on the right corner of your smile just a bit._

Down stairs, at about the time the boys elected John, Mr. Darling, Mrs. Darling, and aunt Millicent were sitting down to discuss what had happened with Wendy that day.

_I can't understand what happened. I was telling her what a triumph she was going to be and she broke down right there in the shop. It was quite unnerving._

_Maybe this is all happening too fast for her. Maybe she's feeling a bit overwhelmed._

_Oh, don't be silly dear brother she's been so excited as every young women always is._

_Actually we've noticed she never smiles quite like she use to. She never has after... coming back, and none of the children will ever say where it is they were. Sometimes I think they're talking about it but they are careful to never let us over hear them. _Mrs. Darling interjects coming to her husbands rescue. Millicent never meant to, but she often steamrolled her brother.

All Millicent could think to do was to speak with Wendy. Talking out a problem was always the best approach in Millicent's mind.

_Oh, I hadn't noticed. That settles it we must go ask directly mustn't we or we may never know._

_Millicent I'm not so sure..._

_Of course we must. Come along._

With that Millicent began to make her way to Wendy's room. Mr. and Mrs. Darling followed quickly not wanting to subject an already upset Wendy to an unrestrained aunt. The three of them reached the corner that went down the hall where the children's rooms were just in time to hear Tootles ask for permission to enter. Millicent stopped and turned with a finger to her lips effectively keeping the other two quite.

Once the door closed Millicent motioned for the other to follow.

_Millicent I'm not sure that we should do this._

_Do you want answers or not? It's our job to know how else can we help. They're still children and children don't always know what's best._

Millicent's argument may have made perfect sense considering what they knew or didn't know, but they also wanted answers. So the Darlings followed Millicent and preceded to spy on their children something they had never done before.

They reached the door just in time to hear, _We don't think so._

When John finished speaking the three adults left the door and headed back down stairs in silence none of them had ever thought it could be anything like that. They set down in silence not quite sure what to say.

Mrs. Darling was the one to speak first. _Why? I mean why does the word husband affect her so? From what I could hear it seemed to affect all of them when used in reference to her. I mean I could hear them all shuffling around until she said what had set her off. Then they just stopped. Who is this Peter? Does she feel as though to take a husband would be to betray him. Who is this Peter!_

_We mustn't panic you heard them. She is fully aware that this hang up is silly. All we need do is encourage her sensible behavior. Whoever this Peter is he obviously has not contacted her in anyway. As she gets use to male attention she'll find the one that will make her forget that first love young girls do all the time._

_But what did she mean?_

_Dear brother please speak up. What are you talking about._

_What did she mean about him being decidedly to young for her now?_

_Well, obviously she was trying to reason with herself. She must of been reminding herself of how young they were and how the idea of this Peter she's hung up on is too immature for her now. _

_Now that's settled, for now at least. I should tell you all the invitations have gone out. I even sent one to that American family the Lundfords you insisted on inviting though I've no idea why. No one even knows where their money came from. They could be pirates for all we know._

_Sister don't be so dramatic. First I would remind you that no one knows where our fortune came from either. Second their son is an English orphan that they adopted and sent to school here. The Lundford boy did extremely well they say, in sports and academics. In fact he will be finished with his schooling this year, though he won't even turn sixteen until mid-May._

_I still don't like it._

The Lundfords had decided that since theirs son would be finishing school this year they would come to England and spend the summer just outside of London. They had a few connections they had made over the past few years and got respectable introductions into London society. With so little known of them it quickly became quite fashionable to not like the Lundfords, but to invite them to any event imaginable in hopes of finding out more. Indeed so far the only success anyone had, could have been achieved by talking to the son's school mates and professors. That was enough to keep garnishing invites. All the wealthy business men of London with daughters any where near his age saw the potential. The opportunity to gain a wealthy son-in-law with a mind like the Lundford boy's was not to be taken lightly. They all saw him propelling them to new heights. The daughters all objected to being married off to an orphan with no family. This being normal was not why Mr. Darling insisted on inviting the Lundfords. He had thought that the young Lundford sounded like a very wonderful young man, and he thought to give his daughter a chance with any suitable young man she may happen to like.

Of course Mr. and Mrs. Lundford were unaware of this. They even thought to ignore the Darling invite. The Lundfords were not the caring parents they appeared. They were avid social climbers. They only adopted Peter because of the fortune he came with. Luckily Peter was wise enough to lay out the rules of his own adoption. If they were civil to him he would make sure that they had enough to live in high style until the day they died. As the Lundfords were not cruel people this was an easy arrangement for them to keep. In fact even though they were content to let Peter be in London for school while they lived comfortably back in the States on the $1000 a month he provided them over the past summers they spent together they had grown fond of Peter. Though they didn't have quite the parental affection they pretended to have in public, to be fair it is hard to feel parental toward a child you constantly suspect may have more life experience then you.

That was the state of things when Peter finished school half way through may and joined his parents at the estate they were renting.

_Hello I'm here. _Peter called out as he entered the front doors of the house.

_Hello Peter how are you. Was the ride here pleasant._

_It was fine mother. _

It had taken Peter some time, but he'd finally become accustomed to calling someone that in relation to himself.

_Tell me what invites have received for this summer._

This statement got him quizzical looks from his parents Peter had never cared about social events before, but they answered his question still. We've been invited to everything conceivable. A few minutes later they set at a table with the box of the invitations they had received so far.

_Since the Darling's party would be only two days after returning form the Duke's we probably won't go to that. I mean they're as nice as anyone else, but lets face it none of these people truly like us, and Mr. Darling would be of no consequence if not for his money._

_We're going. I don't care what else you decide not to go to we will be attending Wendy Darling's Coming Out Party. _

Peter had not used that final tone with them in so long the Lundfords were thrown.

_Now wait just one second young man._

Peter looked up with a fire in his eyes surprised that they would question his words. Their arrangement had allowed Peter to stay very much in control of his own life, so he had never quite broken the habits formed by being leader of the lost boys. Though Peter was amenable he expected his orders to still be followed. More importantly he had planned this ever since he found her again. The first year at school Peter had gone to the Darling's old residence to find that they had moved. It took him two years to find where they were. For the past two he'd been patient and planned his entrance back into her life.

_Why is this one party so important. We've been invited to half a dozen Coming Out parties already and we're bound to receive more._

_None of your concern, but I will go. In fact I don't think I'll go to the Dukes, delays could happen. If you're not here I go on my own._

This worried the Lundfords slightly it wasn't quite proper and they had just started to garner attention form high ranking nobility. They also hoped to marry Peter to the Dukes daughter. If they had known the reasons why Peter had insisted they would have worried more, though there was nothing they ever could have done to stop him.

The Darlings went into full scale supportive mode. They only managed to worry all their children that the party had some how managed to overwhelm them. It happened one day at breakfast that Wendy decided something must be done.

_Mother father I know my party is only three weeks away but I think you and father should get away together for a weekend. Aunt Millicent and I can handle things here for a couple of days._

_Thank you Wendy, but your father and I are fine why do you suggest this._

_Well,... uh it's just that you and father have been acting strange lately and I thought a rest would bring you back to yourselves. I don't mean to be rude, but I thought honesty would be best._

At that Mr. Darling set down his fork, and looked from his sister to his wife letting out a deep sigh.

_We have something to confess to you children. I'm afraid that we may have done a bit of ease dropping._

The twins hear this and are shocked Mother had told them that ease dropping was very bad.

_But mother told us that you should never do that._

_I know I did and I'm sorry,but..._

_There is nothing to apologize for. I for one will not apologize. They drove us to it. Never willing to talk about where they ran off to or where the boys came from. Don't get me wrong I love my son, but it is our right as parents to know such things. You Wendy never would of told us you've been pinning for some boy named Peter. I'm just glad you've the good sense to see that some little street urchin you met four years ago is not worth throwing yourself away on._

_Peter was not just some street urchin!_

The twins where the first to jump to Peter's defense. Wendy was struck to deeply by her aunts words to respond. So she ran from the table as tears streamed down her face. It was Micheal to explain things to his aunt.

_You don't know what your talking about Peter is special and to say such cruel thing about him in front of Wendy was wrong. _

_I agree with Micheal Mother._

_Nigel?_

Nigel was now Nibs' official name only the children still called the lost boys by the names they had went by in Never-land. Slightly became Simon. Tootles became Timothy. Curly became Charles. The twins became Roger and Robert, but only to the rest of the world.

_I said Micheal's right you don't know everything, and we're not likely to tell you because you're not likely to believe us. So you should let Wendy handle this herself in her own way. That's what I think._

The rest of the meal was silent as they all thought on what had happened, and wondered if checking on Wendy was the best thing to do after breakfast.

The Lundfords had tried everything in there power to get Peter to accompany them to the Duke's estate for the week. Normally nothing they could have said would have worked, but Peter was getting happier the closer he got to seeing Wendy again. His was so happy two days before they were scheduled to depart for the Dukes he wanted to make his parents happy too. Beside they had promised they would refuse any invitation to extend their stay if one was offered, so he packed and went with them. Peter had no idea they were trying to arrange a little romance between him and the Dukes daughter.

The Lundfords arrived at the Duke's estate and were settled in with enough time to join the family for dinner. The Duke was not aware how happy he made Mr. and Mrs. Lundford when he seated Peter next to his daughter Amelia.

_We'll let the young ones sit next to each other so if our conversations become to boring they can entertain each other._

The Duke was a very kind soul and saw no trouble mixing with commoners especially those that had made something of themselves and were mysterious. The Duke could never resist a good mystery, but he would never marry his daughter off to anyone lower then a Earl. Well, maybe a Viscount if he had money and his daughter was very much in love.Amelia was very aware of this fact, so though she was struck by Peter immediately she endeavored not to indulge in such thoughts.

Amelia did try, but her father denied her so little and her life was so at ease that she had developed very little will power. It did not help of course that Peter was being so civil. He was so happy that in a week he would see his Wendy again he failed to notice the looks Amelia began giving him on the third day of his stay at the Duke's estate. The fifth night at Dinner failed to help matters. Peter did not agree with all the social boundaries of this world, but as he had no personal stake in any of them he had learned to live with them. This did not stop Peter from speaking his mind about them though, and the Duke had taken notice of the looks Peter received from his daughter. He thought to make his stance clear before anything came of it.

_As for social standing I do not think it should prevent the amenable interactions of reasonable upstanding Englishmen, but social standing is still important. Especially in some matters such as marriage. I am sure you agree Peter as you seem to not only be intelligent but sensible as well._

With those words the Duke dashed all of Mr. and Mrs. Lundford's hopes of being grandparents of high ranking nobility, and wounded his poor Amelia's heart. She thought it would be broken forever. Peter remained unaware of all this, and was under the impression that the conversation was purely ideological.

_Your Grace I would have to disagree. I do not agree with all the boundaries that have been set up for us._

This answer did not sit well with the Duke, but it did lift Amelia's spirit.

_You would not say that young man if you had a daughter and she was showing affection for let's say a street urchin._

At this Peter could not help but laugh as he knew that he would have been considered such not so very long ago. He managed to respond through his laughter though.

_Your Grace if I concede that I have yet to have any personal stake in the matter can we agree to disagree on the point?_

Peter's words diffused what could have been a very unpleasant situation. Both Amelia and her father realized that Peter had been completely unaware of her flirtations. The Duke sometimes known to give into whims without thinking the consequences through was so delighted at this he invited the Lundfords to stay an extra week.

_Oh, Your Grace that is very kind of you._

His parents were beaming at the prospect that the Duke would hold out an invitation to extend their stay. Peter noticed this and decided to step in.

_Yes Your Grace it is, but I am afraid that we have an engagement only two days after we return home at our originally planned time._

_You do that's to bad I rather like you Peter and was looking forward to talking with you more._

_Thank you Your Grace._

Amelia still infatuated with Peter as shewas felt she must know exactly what would be robbing her of another week with Peter, and her chance to win his affections.

_You are keeping busy I see. What is it you will be doing._

_Wendy is having her coming out party, and we've already sent word that we will be in attendance._

Peter's last statement took his parents by surprise.

_We have Peter dear I don't remember doing that._

_I took the liberty of doing it for you mother I know how busy you were with preparing for our visit here._

_Yes of course how thoughtful of you dear._

Peter's mother tried to cover, but the awkwardness of the situation was evident. The Duke having noticed his daughter's continued interest decided to take advantage of the mention of a young lady to end his daughter's nonsense once and for all.

_Does this Wendy have a last name?_

_Well, her full name is Winifred Darling, but she goes by Wendy._

_Wendy Darling, sounds like a charming name. You seem set on being at her party do I sense a romance?_

Peter was usually very careful in what he reveled, but his heart had been holding in all he felt for so long and the Duke reminded him a bit of Tootles so Peter let down his guard for the first time since he decided to stay in this world.

_I hope so, but the truth is I haven't seen her in four years._

Mrs. Lundford no longer cared about being in the Dukes presence. She had had so many questions that Peter never answered over the years and then The Duke got more out of him in one conversation then she got in four years of being his mother. It was in that moment that Mrs. Lundford realized she very much wanted to be Peter's mother, but their arrangement made that very hard. Working very hard to keep her voice light, in fear that Peter would close off again, Mrs. Lundford started asking questions

_Four years. That was before we adopted you Peter. Why have you never mentioned Wendy before?_

_I had no inclination to mention her before._

_If you haven't seen her in four years how can you possibly still have feeling for her. You were only twelve last you saw her. _

_It is what it is. What can I say?_

_Well, I can not help but be intrigued Peter. This is the first time You've done anything but hint at your life before you came into ours._

Peter had become aware of this before his mother's statement and was considering how to end this conversation. During their exchange Amelia had been trying to figure out why the name Darling sounded so familiar.

_I remember now! Mother would read me the pieces on the Darlings in the paper and then tell me how happy she was that I was safe and sound here._

Amelia's outburst caught everyone's attention. Mr. Lundford was the first to ask the question.

_What are you talking about? Me and my wife or from America and we don't know to what you're referring._

_Of course, but it was big news here in England at the time. There was a family name of Darling they had three children. If I remember correctly there was two boys and a girl. The girl was about the same age as Peter and myself. Well, all three of the children went missing one night when their parents were at a party and while their aunt slept._

_Oh that is horrible. I couldn't imagine what those poor parents must have gone through._

_Now that you bring it up I do remember the ordeal. They say the father went a little mad. Stayed in a dog house they say. Even had himself carried to work in it. When the papers asked him about it he said he believed if he hadn't forced their dog Nana to sleep out in the dog house that night the children would still be with them. _

_The poor man. I hope I would hold up better._

Came the reply from the Duke.

_Yes Father, but the story gets stranger. The children were gone for two months then one day they just show up back in their beds. The mother said that at first she was sure she was simply dreaming again. Not only did the children return with no explanation they brought six other children with them. Mr. and Mrs. Darling adopted five of them and the aunt adopted the other one. As if that were not strange enough two weeks after the children return Mr. Darling suddenly entered the business world and no one had a clue to where he got the money to start. He was only a bank clerk. _

Mrs. Lundford was completely intrigued. Especially when the unexplained fortune was mentioned she was sure that Wendy Darling was one of those children and hoped to find out more.

_Well, did the children ever say anything about it?_

_Not a word. The papers say they refused to talk about where they had been. _

Mr. Lundford not wanting it to be revealed that there fortune was gained in the same way decided to interject.

_Perhaps the ordeal was too horrible for the children to discuss with strangers. We all know how papers will sensationalize a story._

Amelia turned her attention to Peter at this point.

_Your father may be right, but aren't you glad that your Wendy wasn't apart of that Darling family. I mean a family history of mental instability, and some said that the children hadn't been taken but had run away._

Amelia was sure that she had given Peter something quite serious to think on, and she had, but not in the way she would wish. Peter for the first time began to think on what he had put Mr. and Mrs. Darling through to have Wendy. He began to feel not quite remorse for he could not regret the time he had with Wendy, but sorrow for the Darlings.

_Your Grace I know desert is on it's way, but may I be excused._

_You may be. Are you feeling well?_

_I will be fine in the morning. Thank you. Pardon me Mother, Amelia._

As Peter walked out Amelia became less sure of what she had just done. The Duke found this all very intriguing and wished to find out more.

_I hope we didn't strike a nerve. I mean surly this Wendy Darling that has him so smitten couldn't possibly be of the same family. In fact I believe Amelia received an invitation to the same affair due to the fact that Mr. Darling and I have backed a few of the same ventures. Of course we don't plan to attend, and they didn't expect us to show. It was a courtesy invite due to the business connection. _

Mrs. Lundford could take no more.

_Who knows because I certainly don't._

_Emily quite._

_Do not quite me Henry. It's true. I mean we know nothing about our own son before he came into our lives, and we've every reason to believe that the Darlings we are to meet in four days are the same from the papers four years ago. We adopted Peter four years ago, and he's revealed more at this one dinner then he has in all that time. Don't think I'm afraid to admit that our fortunes came form Peter either. Yes, you may have made some sound business decisions since, but he came to us with money just like those other children._

_Emily!_

Henry had quite enough embarrassment for one evening. Besides that Emily looked very close to tears.

_I am sorry. I ask your Grace to pardon me, but I am his mother and I guess it's just all become to much._

_Do not think on it Emily. From what I gather you are a women who adopted a child wishing to be a mother and have not been able to fulfill that role in all the ways you would wish. Ah, here is the desert let us eat and don't you worry about a thing. In fact I would praise you for having such a mother's heart._

The Duke's words were magnanimous, but in about one week all of England would be talking about what had occurred at that dinner.

_You know father perhaps we should go to the Darlings. The Lundfords could do with a friendly face, and I would like to meet Wendy._

The Duke's curiosity made him want to go, so he reasoned that seeing Peter with Wendy was the best way to cure Amelia of her infatuation.

_I believe you are right Amelia we will go._

Amelia was ecstatic for she was be no means an ugly girl and hoped to out shine Wendy in person.

The Darling house had been virtually taken over by florists, decorators and cooks the day before Wendy's big party. Aunt Millicent was being more finicky then usual due to the arrival of The Dukes acceptance of their invitation that had arrived just that morning. Yes there was plenty to occupy Wendy's mind, which was good because she certainly needed the distraction to help keep up her spirits. Wendy was sure she could go through with everything including getting a husband, but she was finding the old saying "the first step is always the hardest" to be true.

Finally the day ended and the Darlings all went to bed. Wendy was glad she insisted on being a big part of the planning and decorating it made her tired enough that she fell straight to sleep. The next morning Wendy awoke completely resigned to living her life to the full; putting away her childhood romance.

The day before Wendy Darling's party the Duke and Amelia arrived at there London residence.

The Duke was sure he would discover something intriguing, and Amelia was sure she'd be able to turn Peter's head. Both were very satisfied with having decided to condescend to attend an affair so below their social standing.

Wendy's party was shaping up to be a smashing success. Wendy was in the middle of her fifth dance when the arrival of the Duke was announced. The music stopped and the dancing ceased as the Duke and his daughter made their way into the ballroom. Amelia found her way over to Wendy as soon as the resumed dance was completed.

_Hello you must be Wendy Darling. I'm very glad to meet you. I'm Amelia our fathers had some __business dealings._

_Yes, Lady Amelia thank you for coming tonight. You do me a great honor._

_Don't be silly. Why would I miss a wonderful party like this when I had nothing else to do. So, tell me about yourself. What is it like to have brothers? Me I'm an only child so I don't even know what It's like to have siblings. Is it just loads of fun?_

Wendy was shocked that Amelia was taking such an interest in her, but she had no reason to be suspicious and was a gracious host. Amelia talked freely to Wendy several times during the evening trying to find out as much as she could. The only thing that Amelia had gained to her advantage an hour later was the fact that Wendy was being so inviting of the attentions paid her by the young gentlemen in attendance. Amelia knew this would do her little good since she was obviously not serious about any of them, and by Peter's own words they hadn't seen each other in four years. Wendy's openness brought no condemnation, but maybe just maybe Amelia could convince Peter Wendy had moved on. Maybe it was even true. Amelia thought happily as she danced around the floor. When the song ended Amelia made her way to Wendy intent on finding out.

_Wendy may I ask a personal question women to women._

_Of course Lady Amelia. Who am I to refuse your request though I may not answer._

_Oh, call me Amelia I find I'm not completely ready to enter into the world of adult formality just yet. I'm sure you know the feeling._

_Yes, I do._

Wendy answered with a slightly distracted look upon her face before she brought herself back to the present.

_What is it you wish to ask?_

_I was wondering have you ever had a man or a boy that especially caught your attention, and maybe there was something standing in the way._

The distracted look returned to Wendy's face.

_I see no harm in answering. So, yes I did once, but I am hardly suited to him anymore. That was long ago, and he is far away. If you'll excuse me I need to get a drink before the next dance I've promised it to Samuel, and I may fall down if I don't refresh myself before I dance again._

_Of course, I'll go check on my father._

Amelia walked away trying to figure out how to convince Peter that Wendy had moved on, and it would be best not to intrude on her life now. She hoped that since it had been four years she wouldn't know him if they did not speak. Just then the Lundfords were entering quietly having requested not to be announced.

Amelia saw Peter during the next dance and quickly made her way to his side. I am sad to report that she was successful. She quite convinced Peter that revealing himself to Wendy would only end in pain for him and embarrassment for her.

_I know it's hard to except, but you are making the wise decision. I'll leave you alone if you want me to._

_Thanks I'd appreciate that._

After Amelia walked away Peter stood watching Wendy start another dance and could take no more. He turned and practically ran from the ballroom and out the house; knocking Timothy to the floor in the process who was standing next to Millicent.

When the dance ended and Wendy joined some friends out on the balcony they were discussing Peter Lundford's unseemly departure.

_I can't believe someone would do that. I'm gonna go check on my brother._

_Of course._

At the time that Wendy was talking to her friends the Darlings were on the opposite side of the Ballroom talking to Mr. and Mrs. Lundford.

_I can not imagine what came over our son. He was so excited about coming here and then to act like this. Again I can not apologize enough. When Peter is found we will be on our way._

_We don't hold anything against you, but I hope you give that young man a serious talking to. Not only did he knock down Timothy, but then he called him turtles or something._

_Millicent I am sure that the Lundfords are feeling bad enough about their son's behavior. So, there is no need to recount every detail sister._

_Aunt what did you say he called me?_

_Turtles as best I can figure. He was rushing so fast I miss heard him._

_What exactly did it sound like he said? I didn't hear him as I was busy picking myself up off the floor._

_Timothy, seriously, what does it matter what it sounded like it wasn't even a word._

_Aunt please humor me I was the one he was talking to after all._

_Oh alright, I sounded like... tootles._

With that one sentence Aunt Millicent suddenly had the undivided attention of all eight Darling boys. The twins ventured to ask.

_Aunt Millicent are you sure it was Tootles?_

_Yes that was what it sounded like. What it is so amazing about mishearing a word spoken in haste?_

The boys all looked around at each other and walked away from the adults before huddling together. They all started talking in hushed tones with their words tumbling over one another.

_It couldn't be. Could it?_

_Peter never would leave Never-land._

_Why would he have come here._

_If it is him, why didn't he find us sooner._

_Should we tell Wendy?_

_Aunt Millicent must of heard wrong._

_I don't think she did._

_Wendy is coming this way._

When slightly spotted Wendy the boys stopped discussing.

_Hey, tootles I heard. Are you alright?_

_Yeah I'm fine._

_Who is Aunt Millicent talking to._

_Oh, that's Mr. and Mrs. Lundford._

_I better go and make sure she's not to harsh on them._

_Don't worry she's fine you go and enjoy your party._

Slightly spoke up in hopes of not having Wendy find out that Peter Lundford may have used what they considered to be Tootles proper name. They didn't want to get her hopes up without more evidence or at least more thought.

_I promise as soon as I check with Aunt Millicent I will go back to having the time of life. So, let your mind rest easy._

Wendy laughed at Slightly's over concern.

_Wendy, I do hope you are having a good time._

_I am aunt, but I heard what happened and wanted the Lundfords to know I hold nothing against them._

_Thank you. You are kind._

_Wendy before you go, will you please explain why it is the boys are acting like the fact that I heard Peter call Timothy tootles after he knocked him down is like receiving word from Scotland Yard._

Wendy did not answer her aunt's question she turned to the boys instead. Giving them a questioning look.

_It's only what she thinks it sounded like, _Simon said_. T.. didn't hear him, as he was getting himself up._

Those near the small group had begun to take notice, and were wondering what tidbit of gossip they may be getting now.

_Which way did he go?_

Wendy asked with more urgency then the spectators anticipated which caused the whispers to start. This was quite disturbing to aunt Millicent, but Wendy paid no attention.

_We don't know he just ran outside. No one followed him._

At this point Wendy had the attention of everyone standing within ten feet. Wendy looked at her brothers again. She took note of the attention she was gaining and decided not to care.

_Do you think it could be?_

Tootles was the one to speak up first.

_I think it could be, but we don't know._

That was enough for Wendy she walked out in search of Peter. Amelia had become one of the spectators by this time and followed Wendy out. The rest of the guest used Amelia as an excuse if the Dukes daughter followed then surely they could to. Wendy had hoped the crowed would be left behind, but continued on anyways. Determined to see this through. As for the Darling boys they ran to catch up when they realized practically the whole party was following.

_Boys what is going on?_

Mrs. Darling asked when she caught up with her sons and nephew.

_Peter might be here._

_Peter? The Peter!_

The memories of losing her children came rushing back. No, no, no I can't loss them again was all Mrs. Darling could think for a moment. Then she regained herself and remembered they chose to came back, and she didn't know that this Peter was responsible. That was nothing more then a suspicion, based on nothing more then a feeling.

When Wendy found Peter he was sitting on the edge of the wood. As she approached she thought she saw a light disappear behind a tree, but she couldn't be sure. Now that she had to actually ask him who he was, and find out if he had come there for her she wished the crowed away. The crowed would not disappear though, so Wendy stood thinking of how to make this the least embarrassing. Then she thought, I'll simply ask him what I've asked before and that will tell me all I need to know.

Peter was on the verge of running. When he'd first seen Wendy his heart had risen. Despite the crowd, but then she hadn't spoken right away. She stood there looking at him with some apprehension. He wasn't even sure if she recognized him after a minute of her silence, so he turned ready to tell Tink he wanted to go home.

_Peter, what are your real feelings?_

As soon as Wendy spoke. Peter knew exactly what Wendy was doing. My clever Wendy, Peter thought. She has found away to make our reunion private with a hundred eyes watching.

_Feelings?_

Peter replied turning around.

_What do you feel?_

Wendy asked stepping toward him. Peter took the opportunity to to step backwards; leading Wendy into the wood were eyes would could not pry so closely; as the boys had spread themselves out as a sort of barrier in front of the crowd. Wendy followed continuing to repeat the words she'd spoken, what now seemed a lifetime ago.

_Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?_

_Jealousy? Tink._

Tink having over heard this had to force herself to stay calm. She recognized this conversation and knew what they were doing, and luckily she had come to terms with Peter's feelings. She had resigned herself to spending a lot of time flying between worlds. One might think that Tink had matured. In all honesty she just recognized defeat, and wanted to stay in Peter's life.

_Anger?_

_Anger? Hook._

Wendy had her first answer. She found her heart beat faster in anticipation of obtaining the second, so she took a deep breath before continuing.

_Love?_

_Love?_

_Love._

_I have... heard of it, but I did not build it. I was not even there when it was made, but I can not deny that I know it well, and I know, that it was made for you._

Wendy's heavy heart became as light as a feather in that moment. She felt as if she were flying again. She took hold of the Peter's outstretched hand, and that is when she realized she was flying.

_Wendy, I'm sorry I interrupted our dance all those years ago back in Never-land. I shouldn't have. Thank you for letting me continue it now._

_No Peter, I think you should have. I'm not sure I would have ever come home if you hadn't_

As they spoke Peter and Wendy rose above the trees without even noticing. Well, they didn't notice until both aunt Millicent and Amelia screamed.

_Aaah!_

The sound emitted from both women simultaneously, though for two very different reasons. Peter and Wendy both looked down to see practically all of Wendy's guest and her entire family staring up at them. When they looked at the boys they noticed they looked completely lost about what to do.

_I think it's time we did some explaining._

Peter stated with little enthusiasm.

_I think you're right._

With that Peter and Wendy descended to the ground. Peter did not have to bother getting everyone's attention.

_Understandably all of you have lots of questions. Please follow us back inside. We have a story to tell, and it's time it was told properly. _

Turning to look at Wendy he added hopefully.

_By a master story teller._

Well, it is my party Wendy thought. I am supposed to be the center of attention.

_Alright._

Without another word they headed in, and the crowd followed.

A few days later when all of England was discussing what had transpired at the Dukes dinner, it was an introduction to the story of Wendy and Peter.

_**The End **_


End file.
